


Into the Black and White

by asthe_crow_flies



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Post-Black Friday (Black Friday), The Black and White (Black Friday), lex finds out that ethan's dead, set up to other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthe_crow_flies/pseuds/asthe_crow_flies
Summary: We all want Black Friday to have a happy ending, but that sound was most definitely a nuke. So here's how everybody can survive a nuclear bomb!
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Hannah Foster & Webby, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Into the Black and White

_“What if tomorrow comes to take the night away?”_

_“What if tomorrow comes?”_

Lex hugged her sister.

_“What if tomorrow comes to break the dawn and take the night away?”_

_“What if tomorrow?”_

_“What if tomorrow comes to break the dawn and take the night away?”_

She stepped up onto the boxes behind Hannah.

_“What if tomorrow—”_

“Here we go…”

“Fifteen seconds left.”

“Nine,” she said.

“Seven.”

“Five.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“What if tomorrow—”

She heard whooshing sound, and they all looked up. Four thoughts passed very quickly through Lex’s head. 1) Oh fuck is that a nuke? 2) _Shitfuckcrapohhelldamnfuckwhatthefuckingshit?!_ 3) Oh my god _where’s Ethan?_ 4) I don’t wanna die in Hatchetfield. _Nobody_ should have to die in Hatchetfield!

All this in less than a second.

Then everything went black.

Wait. Shouldn’t there have been an explosion? At least the beginning of one? What happened? She looked down. Everybody was still there, standing around her. Then Hannah turned around.

“Lex?”

“Hannah, I have no idea what’s going on, but I need you to stay calm, alright? Everything’s gonna be fine.” Yeah right. She glanced around quickly, trying to find something other than blackness.

“Black and white.”

“What?” She said, turning to Hannah.

Hannah pointed her finger towards the ground. “Black and white.”

“Oh, is that where we are? That’s where that General guy was! He gave me his gun. So it’s—it’s like another dimension?”

“No, outside. Wiggly and Webby.”

“Wiggly? He’s here? We need to le—wait what’s wrong with them?” She realized that no one else had moved since they came here. She wasn’t even sure they were breathing.

Hannah poked Mr. Houston, but his skin didn’t dent, it was as if he was made of stone. “Frozen,” Hannah said, and smiled at Lex. “Won’t die!”

Just then, a bright light came on above them, surrounding them with a circle of white light, like a spotlight on a stage. Another one a little ways away illuminating some kid about Hannah’s age, also frozen, but in a weird pose, like he had been sitting down, and whatever he was sitting on had disappeared and he hadn’t had time to fall down yet. Lights kept turning on all around them, and far away, each on at least one person, until there were hundreds if not thousands.

“Did you do this Hannah?” Lex asked.

“No,” a voice behind her said. She jumped and turned around. Before her stood a giant purple spider with black markings and the upper half of a woman’s body where the head would normally be. Like a centaur, but a spider. A centspider? A spidtaur?

“You did this Lex,” she continued.

“Who the fuck are you?” Lex asked.

“That’s Webby,” Hannah said. “I told you about her!”

“Yep, yep you did, Banana.” Ok don’t panic, your little sister’s imaginary spider friend isn’t imaginary, that’s fine, that’s just fine, I’m not panicking at all what are you talking about? “Hold on, what do you mean I did this? What exactly did I even do?”

Webby smiled at her. “Don’t you remember? You thought nobody should have to die in Hatchetfield. You moved your entire town here. Every person in Hatchetfield, you moved here, just before that bomb hit.”

“I can do that? Oh thank god, everyone’s okay. Where’s Ethan, he’s gotta be somewhere around here, right?”

Webby looked at her sadly. Lex felt a tug on her sleeve, and looked down at Hannah. She was crying.

“Lexi, Ethan’s dead. Got attacked. Told me to run.”

“What? No, no no no he can’t be dead!”

She felt herself start to shake, her knees gave out, and she collapsed, breaths short and heaving as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hannah knelt down, and hung on to her, sobbing. This couldn’t be happening.

“He can’t be dead, he promised, we were going to go to California, he can’t—”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I'm sorry—”

“Hannah no, it’s not your fault,” she tried to comfort her sister, but it was hard when she was hyperventilating and trying to blink back tears.

“I’m so sorry,” Webby said. “He was a good person. But you need to go, they can’t stay here much longer.”

Lex wiped the tears out of her eyes and shakily looked up at her. “How do we leave? I don’t even really get how we got here.”

“You just have to think, and focus, like you did with that gun General McNamara gave you. You can do it Lex.”

She was a little dubious, transporting an entire town back into a dimension seemed significantly more difficult than just mentally tugging a gun toward her. But she tried anyway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had just seen Ethan this morning and now he was dead. This never should have happened, she thought. We can’t go back to Hatchetfield, it’s gone. I just want to go somewhere safe.

_I just want to go somewhere safe._

**Author's Note:**

> The story can end here, but I also may use this as a set up to crossovers, we'll see. I know this isn't very good, I wrote it in, like, an hour, very late at night, and did only the briefest of editing this morning. Thank you for reading it, there may or may not be more coming soon.


End file.
